runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Anette
Anette is the energetic mail lady of Trampoli. Delivering the mail is her family's traditional occupation. She has a problem with monsters harassing her as she makes her morning rounds. Anette does not live in Trampoli but you can speak with her while she is working her mail route, or in town on festival days. When she is delivering the mail you can find out things that you didn't know about some of the characters. For example, Anette for some reason cannot see Kross and often wonders about the vacant house she passes by on her route. Even when he says hello to her she thinks that he is a ghost. If you choose to marry her, however, you better be fit, as she runs very fast. She always talks about how she would like something warm to eat after making deliveries. Events You have to fill out an application... Date: Spring 3 Rest on Spring 2 and this animated scene will be unlocked. This enables the player to examine the contents of their mailbox. Bathhouse Event Holiday 7-8 PM Heart Events Difficulty level: Medium *Once Anette has reached 1 LP, talk to her and she'll tell you she's being harassed by monsters. *After she talks to you about the monsters, you may see her sitting in your front yard in the morning. Talk to her when she does. *Anette will continue to rest outside your house for the time being. Talk to her when she does. Tabatha must be living in Trampoli. *When Anette's LP has gone a little over 7, You'll experience an event after walking out of your house in the morning. She'll now live in Trampoli. *Raise Anette's love to 8, then talk to her for two days in a row. *At 10 LP, enter Beach road between late morning and early evening. Candy and Marco must be outside for the event to trigger *Enter Mist's house *Talk to Anette any time after the previous event has occurred *Go to bed before 10 pm. The event will happen in the morning Schedule Normal Schedule = |-|Living with Mist = |-|Marriage Schedule= Exception *During Festival days, Anette can be found in the Business District from 9am - 6pm. *[1]: While she is at break due to an event, she will not be delivering mail, instead she will be found at Mist's House. *[2]: During Summer, Anette can be found at the beach from 9am - 6pm on Wednesday. After living with Mist, she can be found at the beach from 12pm - 6am on Monday/Tuesday and 9am - 6pm on Wednesday. Trivia * * You can find out more about the townspeople by following Anette as she does her rounds. *Anette can be tricky if you're not a early riser. Following Anette around while she makes her deliveries can really improve your relationship, but it's important to pick up your mail every morning from her around 6:45am. She goes fast, so be ready. *Another way to get her LP up is to watch out for what she says in the square at 9am. She'll says she's hungry for a certain food, and if you so happen to have it, fork it over! Fried Pike, Boiled egg and Milk often come up as requests. *Pumpkin Tart, which is Anette's favorite, will really raise her LP enormously. Unfortunately, it's a little hard and very expensive to make. You'll need two pumpkin's for every tart made, and pumpkins don't come easy or cheap. It requires butter, egg, flour, milk, and two pumpkins in the oven. * Annette makes a villager guest appearance in Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny. See Also *Marriage *Anette/Image Gallery Category:Maidens Category:Characters